


Chaotic Good

by Thoughtsandstories



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous John, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: John does something and really, he should have known better.He brings his current girlfriend home  to meet his best friend and flatmate but she has a plan.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Chaotic Good

A HUGE thank you to [Whovianbi___girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl) who beta read this for me! Bc of them I can finally release my Sherlock fics that's been sitting in my folder for over a year now

****

Chaotic Good

  
John heard the sound of glass breaking.   
He rolled his eyes.  _ I wonder what lengths Sherlock would go to, so he can run this one out too. _   
He really should care more that his flat mate messes up his chances of keeping a girlfriend.   
"John!" ,Sherlock yelled,banging on the bathroom door. ",John. You need to come out here right now!"

“What is it?!” he replied sharply.   
"Quickly please!"   
John jerked the door open.   
Sherlock looked panicked and angry. His face red, his hands on his hips.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

John looked over to the living room and could see his girlfriend, Nancy, kneeling on the ground in front of Sherlock's chair. She was picking up shards of a wine glass.   
  
"What happened?" he started, rushing over to help her.

"She sat in my lap." he hears behind him

John froze and turned his head back to look at Sherlock.   
"She... what?" Maybe he didn’t hear right.

"She-!.” his voice rising pointing an accusatory finger at her “sat in my lap and kissed me! On the mouth, John!" his voice filled with outrage. "She fell on the floor and dropped her glass when I pushed her off"

"That’s a lie!"Nancy shrieked, getting to her feet and stomping into the kitchen "he pulled me into his lap and kissed me! I was so startled I-I dropped my glass. Then he stood up and ran to get you"

"Oh! how brilliant! Well done!" Sherlock barked sarcastically “John! This hag is trying to start a fight between us.”   
"Hag?? How dare you…”   
John wasn’t listening.

He kissed her, the thought of it kept shooting around in his head.   
His heart rate started to pick up and the pressure started to build in his head ,the fact twisting and turning around. He felt like he was going to be sick.   
She... kissed him.

  
"You two kissed?"   
Sherlock let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes.   
"She kissed me."   
"Nancy, I think you should leave."

  
"You’re joking!" 

John looked at her in a daze and shook his head. "I need to talk about this with my flatmate."

  
She looked at Sherlock, who had a big ,victorious smile on his face, her eyes darting back and forth between them.   
  


"Okay." she finally muttered and started to turn around but stopped.   
She glared at John. "You know what? This is crap. You're crap. You know all my friends told me not to go out with you. They said that you let your flat mate interrupt every relationship you have because you're secretly in love with him.”

  
In the corner of his eye, John saw Sherlock's head snap to look at him.   
John kept his head pointing forward. He knew his face was red, he didn’t dare turn his head.

Sherlock would know the truth the moment he looked into his eyes. Hell, he could probably tell now.

  
John could feel Sherlock's eyes burning into the side of his face.   
  


“.... I thought, hey why not? You’re handsome and a doctor. I’m clever. I’m sure I could figure out a way to get rid of the flatmate.” Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes.

  
"and that was the best you came up with?” He drawled. “you are not very clever." 

  
"It should have worked. Look at him." she gestures frustratingly at John.   
Sherlock's eyes darted back to John.   
"He doesn’t even care if it’s true or not. he’s just angry that we kissed."

  
John felt he should defend himself. “You’re my girlfriend..." he started to say but she cut him off.   
"Oh please! don’t bother pretending." she shoots her glare at Sherlock. "Both of you are idiots. Don’t you see? He’s not even concerned that you might have kissed me, his girlfriend. He’s jealous because my mouth touched his precious Sherlock."

Nancy let her last statement hang in the air. She turned around, gathered her things and stormed out of the apartment.

John and Sherlock hadn’t moved. They stared after her and then the wall as if they were still staring at her back, waiting for her to disappear into the horizon. 

  
Sherlock didn’t want to speak first. He was curious to see what John would come up with and he knew that if he said something first, it would be the same as giving him an out.

John cleared his throat. “Sherlock. What she said. I mean, It's obviously-… I mean-“

Sherlock turned to look at John. He looked at his face and saw his red tinged ears and cheeks. Watched him shuffle his fingers along the hem of his sweater and the way his feet fidgeted, and took pity on the poor sod.

“It’s alright John.”

John looked up at him in surprise. “What is alright?”

“Whatever it was you were going to say. It's alright.” Sherlock turned and headed towards his bedroom.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt at the moment. He wasn’t in the mood for an awkward apology anyway. John hadn’t denied it, really, but he still feels like he was just majorly rejected.

“She was right, okay? She was right.”

He turned around, but stayed in the shadow of the hallway to his room. “Right about what?”

“About... how I felt. About you two kissing, and… how I feel about you.”

Sherlock had replayed similar moments like this in his head before and was never able to figure out a proper reaction. He came to the conclusion that should it ever happen, that he would instinctively know exactly what to do. He was wrong.

He stood there staring at John in the dark hallway. No words or ideas on what to do came to his mind.

“I… um.” It was clear that John wasn’t going to say anything until Sherlock responded. He was staring at him patiently. It was so infuriating.

“Well what am I supposed to say to that?!” He blurted out.

John was taken aback at first, and then suddenly bursted into laughter.

His head was thrown back, grabbing his stomach. Tears were peeking out of the corner of his eyes.

Sherlock was in shock watching this.

Eventually, John calmed down and started toward Sherlock still chuckling to himself.

He wrapped his arms around Sherlocks waist and looked into his still dumbfounded face and kissed his lips.

“Ah Sherlock. I love you.”

He gave him another peck before pulling away, still chuckling as he made his way to his room upstairs. He laid down on his bed. Face up, still grinning from ear to ear at the mad man from down stairs, who found himself slow and speechless for a change. He places his hands behind his head and waits.

It took almost an hour but finally he heard “John!” and the sound of footsteps bounding towards his door. He sat up in bed in anticipation. He knew that whatever was coming his way it was going to be good. Chaotic and good.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
